deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser vs Darkseid
Bowser vs Darkseid.png|Shakaboy B vs DA.jpg|Simbiothero DB-Bowser (Dreamy) VS Darkseid.png|Paleomario66 Bowser vs Darkseid.PNG|NotGameboy Bowserseid.jpg|Hipper Big baddies.jpg|Golden-sans78 DarkseidVSBowser.png|ThatOneNoob2 Collage 2018-12-19 22_11_58~2.jpg|Just Some Minor (RIP Multiverse) "Bow Down." Bowser vs. Dakseid is a What-If? Death Battle and the final one of mine. It features Bowser from the Super Mario series and Darkseid from DC Comics. Description The most famous big bads duke it out in a match that is sure to leave the universe in ruins along with our childhood! Who will win this series finale in a clash of titans? '' Intro ''Wiz: Mario. Boomstick: Superman. Wiz: Both have a seemingly endless rouges gallery, but out of all their villains, these two rulers have come closer to destroying them than any else. Boomstick: Introducing Bowser, Ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. Wiz: And '''Darkseid', Ruler of Apokolips.'' Boomstick: But before we cover these titans of terror and make them fight to a glorious death, we have to set some ground rules. Wiz: We will allow a '''Composite' Bowser' and True Darkseid in the fight, and we will also allow the '''Star Rod '''and '''Anti-Life Equation. Boomstick: With that out of the way, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's out job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Bowser Note: While I don't entirely classify Bowser and Paper Bowser as the same character, I will still use Paper Bowser in this fight to make it more fair. Wiz: The Mario Bros have had their fair share of villains, whether it be the jet-powered Fawful or the treasure-hunting Wario, but none have troubled them more than the most iconic villain of the eighties. Bowser. Darkseid Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLEEEE! Pre-Fight It was just a regular day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Yoshis ran wild, koopas hid from nothing, and Bowser 'was scheming. Scheming for a plan to capture Princess Peach and a plan to get rid of those pesky plumbers once and for all. He had his entire army in one room. Bullet Bills, the Koopalings, the Koopa Troopa army, and even his son, Bowser Jr., waited for what he had to say as he paced back and forth thinking of what to do. As soon as he had opened his maw, a large boom came from outside shaking the castle. Bowser roared in anger and motioned for his army to follow him outside the castle. ''Bowser: It never seems to fail. Soon as I think of something, here come the Mario Bros with that stupid giant mushroom! When I get my hands on them, I'll-'' The Koopa King's fantasy was cut short as he saw a sight that was unbelievable to him and his army. A giant yellow portal stay still as it produced a loud buzzing noise. Jr. suddenly came up to his father and looked at it with curiousity. ''Bowser Jr.: Dad...what is that? Bowser: I don't kn-'' ''Bowser Jr.: I'm gonna touch it. Bowser: -Wait, no, don't do that! But it was too late. Jr. had already made his way over to the portal in his little Clown Car when he was pushed back by an unseen force. He got up quickly and made his way behind his dad. Suddenly, a large gray man in blue stepped out of the portal with an army of winged beasts and men that looked like dogs standing behind him. He angrily narrowed his eyes at Bowser and his army, which set the Koopa King off and caused him to walk up and get in his face. Bowser was only slightly shorter than him, standing at a height of eight feet and seven inches with this new face being eight feet and nine inches. Bowser: Two questions: Who are you? And. What do you think you're staring at? Just then, a man that with a helmet sporting downwards horns came from behind the intruder and pulled out an axe. ''Steppenwolf: How dare you insult our great lord, '''Darkseid, you insolent beast? He shall have your head!'' Just then, Jr. came up behind his father and stuck his tongue out at Steppenwolf. Bowser Jr.: My dad can kick this guy's and your butts with both hands behind his back! Bowser: Stand back, Jr...this guy is trouble. I feel it. The Koopa Prince hovered back while Darkseid looked down at Steppenwolf and glared at him. Darkseid: Hush, lowly worm! Lest the great Darkseid remove your tongue! Steppenwolf hung his head down and shame and apologized to his leader. He turned back to Bowser and continued the same glare. Darkseid: Beast, I am the conqueror of worlds and the destroyer of civilizations. I have come here to siege your land. There are two ways you can go about this. You can surrender peacefully and become members of my army. Or, you can die like the animals you are. Bowser: HA! Me? Bowser? Surrender? Man, you're a hoot, crater-face! Bowser Jr.: You tell 'em, dad! Darkseid glared around towards Bowser's son as his eyes started to glow red. Darkseid: I grow weary of your child's jests. Bowser quickly punched Darkseid in his chest, but to no avail, as the overlord of Apokolis barely staggered as he turned back to Bowser. Darkseid: Hmmph. Let your army and the other denizens of this land know that they have been doomed, thanks to your insolence. Bowser: Oh yeah? Bring it on, you can't beat the Koopa King! Both leaders and their armies got ready to brawl, Bowser and Darkseid in front. Both sides wondered the same questions. Who would win? Which army is better? One thing was for sure. This was going to get apocolyptic. FIGHT! Part One: The War to End Them All. This is Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:DC vs Mario themed Death Battles Category:Nintendo Vs Dc Comics Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Animal VS Alien Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Shakaboy Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Series Finale